Final Score
by Waltz195
Summary: The peace of A.C. 197 is shattered by a threat larger than any faced before. Bitter memories seldom fade and some ghosts refuse to stay in their graves...[Revised,WIP]


DISCLAIMER: Gundam Wing and its characters belong to Sotsu, Sunrise, and Bandai. Any original characters that appear in this story are my creative property.

* * *

_**Final Score**_  
by Waltz195

* * *

Shadows whispered across stark metal walls as rapid footsteps sounded along the hall. A young woman raced on, her breathing quick and shallow. An unwilling captive to events beyond her control. 

Her long, pale hair trailed behind her, a few wispy strands brushing against her fevered skin. From behind, she could hear echoes of pursuit. Defiantly, she gripped the short metal pipe in her hand, hurling it towards her oncoming foes.

Seconds later, it collided with a target, immediately followed by a strangled groan. She smirked with a grim sense of satisfaction.

Undaunted, her pursuers advanced. Desperation thickened the air.

She glanced to either side of her, searching for any means of escape. There! An open door.

Immediately, she dashed through it, reaching for the control panel and effectively locking herself inside. In a matter of moments, a fierce pounding reverberated from the other side of the thick metallic door.

Resting her head against the wall, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was safe. For now.

"I've got to warn them..." she whispered, her voice fierce with determination. Quickly scanning the room, she located a communications panel. Hurrying over to it, she scanned the device and quickly made the necessary adjustments.

On the other side of the door, the pounding intensified. Time was growing short.

As she reached for the controls, she was surprised by the slight trembling of her hand. Frowning, she curled her fingers into a fist, angered by the show of weakness.

'I will not show weakness now.'

Finalizing the coordinates for her broadcast, she recorded an urgent message. A series of electronic beeps sounded from across the room. Out of time, she hastily finished her message and prepared to transmit.

As her hand hovered over the final switch, a loud clank sounded, and the barrier was gone. Before she could react, a sharp pain dug into her back.

"No..." she gasped, more from fear than the pain. With her last bit of strength, she pressed the controls and watched as a green light came to life.

Her mission complete, she collapsed onto the cold metallic floor. A moment later, her pursuers stood above her, their shadowed faces dark and grim. Sensing a presence behind them, they turned and immediately stood to attention.

From the doorway, a young man stood in silence. Outlined by the faint light from the hall, he radiated sinister authority. His dark eyes fairly glowed, potential danger shining in their depths.

"Sir!" one of her captors called. "The prisoner has been sedated."

"Was she able to send a transmission?" the man asked, advancing upon the captured woman's still form.

"She completed the broadcast before we could stop her," the subordinate answered timidly.

Ignoring the reply, he paused and knelt by the woman's side. "It doesn't matter. Whatever help she sent for won't affect our plans."

The woman in question glared up at him fiercely, struggling against unconsciousness. "They'll stop you. You'll see..."

Leaning forward, he lightly held her face in his hand. The touch was cold. Deadly. His eyes flashed as a derisive smirk appeared on his shadowed face.

"Our campaign's already begun. What you just did was totally meaningless." The grip on her face tightened, bruising the delicate skin. "We are destined to succeed."

"Bastard..." she hissed, disdain shining in her eyes. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

Finally, she succumbed to the sedatives, and the darkness that followed. The man laughed, the sound harsh and cruel. Releasing her, he stood and turned to face his men.

"Take her back to her quarters. Make sure she is restrained properly this time." His voice held a thinly veiled warning. Another failure would not bode well for them.

"Yes, sir!" The guards filed out of the room, hastily carrying the unconscious woman with them. In a matter of seconds, their superior was alone within the dim interior.

Moving towards the vacated control panel, he retrieved the most recent transmitted coordinates. Browsing the screen before him, a smirk crossed his face, his eyes shining with dangerous intent.

"Soon...very soon. Once we set our plans in motion, nothing can stop us. Then, we'll settle the final score."

Turning quickly, he exited the room, the sound of his boots loud upon the metallic floor. The room was blanketed in darkness, preceded by the silent closing of the door.


End file.
